


The Married Woman & The Demon: Claude Faustus

by LoverofAnime11



Series: The Married Woman & The Demon [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Car Sex, Cheating, Claiming Bites, F/M, Forbidden Love, Licking, Love Bites, Married Life, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Bites, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: You are in an unhappy marriage with a cheating husband who tries to be sneaky about it, a step-daughter who absolutely hates you and fake friends who just like you for your money. However, your husband's butler is obsessed with you and will do anything to take your mind off your husband. Little by little, you're falling out of love with your husband and in love with Claude Faustus.





	1. I-I'm sorry

You sighed as you watched your husband kiss his mistress from your window, neither of them noticing you there. This had been going for 3 months, and he still hadn't found out that you knew, nor did he stop seeing his side-girl. Shaking your head in exasperation, you backed away from the window and walked out of the room. You didn't understand why he did this, or why he kept sneaking off to see that stripper.

"I'm actually quite surprised he's still seeing that whore."

You jumped, looking towards the source of the noise. Golden eyes hidden behind frame-wire glasses bore into your soul, a small amused smirk on the man's lips. "Claude! Y-You scared me.", you nervously laughed, holding a hand to your racing heart. If you had to be honest, the butler creeped you out. Since day 1, he's been trying to get you to sleep with him, but each time, you rejected him, not wanting to be unfaithful.

"Oh, did I? I'm terribly sorry, my lady.", the man apologized, placing a hand over his heart and bowing. But you saw his smirk, he wasn't really sorry. "May I ask what you're doing here?", you sighed, watching as the butler straightened up. "Why, I was looking for you." Here we go. "Really? Why?", you questioned, narrowing your eyes at Claude. " _No particular reason~_.", Claude purred, before becoming serious once more, "But then I saw Master Jonathan and his little _**slut**_ leaving the manor's grounds."

You turned your attention to the large window, seeing that they were indeed gone. You sighed once again, before stiffening as you felt Claude approach you. "How foolish the master is, going after tramps when such a gorgeous woman is by his side.", he chuckled, going behind you. You went to turn around, but the butler clamped his hands on your shoulders, leaning close to your right ear. You shuddered as you felt his warm breath on your neck, feeling heat rush through your body, which confused you. You only felt this way when your husband engaged in intimate activities with you.

"If you were my wife, my eyes would forever be on you and you alone. You're _far~_ too beautiful for the likes of scum, mistress. My lady, let me please you, let me take away the pain. I can give you whatever you desire, even if it's only for a night. _Heh~_. Though, I can't say I'll be satisfied with just **one** night.", Claude whispered breathlessly, placing delicate kisses on your neck, lightly nipping and sucking. " _C_ - _Claude- **Ngh~**_...Stop...", you moaned, before feeling him pull away, only to [caress](https://78.media.tumblr.com/62aed4e3e507b7333ee128dd284155d7/tumblr_n3sgcl3P9Q1qhfm2bo1_500.gif) you. "Why? You're moaning.", Claude pointed out cheekily, before turning you around and roughly kissing you, your face cupped in his hands.

" ** _HMPH!_** ", the startled cry was muffled by the butler's ravenous lips. You put your hands on Claude's chest and, with all of your might, pushed him away. A loud 'pop' was heard as his lips were removed from yours and you could have sworn he whined, had you not been so enraged.

_**SMACK!** _

The sound of the slap resonated through the air, and Claude's head jerked to the left, his glasses now crooked on his face. His golden eyes were wide as he felt the painful sting of the red handprint on his face. He slowly looked at you, raising his right hand to the right side of his face, cradling it gently. Suddenly, you felt strangely guilty as his wide, disbelieving and heartbroken eyes stared at you, and you could have sworn you saw tears well up at the bottom of those golden irises. You had never struck him before, even when he got much too handsy for your liking.

"M-My lady...", he stuttered, and you felt your heart shatter at the crack in his usually monotone voice. He was upset, something you've never seen him display before. "I-I...that's what you get! I-I told you to stop!", you yelled at him, trying not to feel sorry for him. But you felt worse, as he visibly flinched and took a step back. You had to get away from him, for the sake of you both. "I-I'm sorry.", you whispered.

_**Right before you turned around and fled.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for FAR too long! Gomen nasai! Now this turned out a bit sadder than I wanted, but I was caught in the moment. Don't worry, I'll make sure the other chapters are on a much lighter note!


	2. Sensuality At It's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lose to your guilt and Claude finally gets you into his bed. But you also learn his darkest secret...

You avoided Claude for the last few days, feeling curiously guilty for striking him, which is something you would never thought to be possible. Jonathan continued to sneak off to visit his side-girl, and you felt filthy every time you let him bed you. It wasn't full of love and passion anymore, only lust and disinterest. Right now you were in the dining room, eating breakfast while your stepdaughter, Arianna, was sitting across from you, on her phone, ignoring the wholesome banana bread on the plate in front of her.

Arianna was a blonde with tan skin and pretty blue eyes, but she was your...' _stereotypical blonde_ '. She wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box and she was a little... _promiscuous_. She always wore tight, revealing clothes, and was a self-proclaimed vegan. She flirted with Claude a lot and even got a ' **bit** ' too sexual towards him once when you and Jonathan were in the same room. She was wearing her favorite [outfit](https://superbeauties.club/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/tight-clothes-gallery1.jpg), probably to attract boys whenever she went out.

"Ari, I think you should eat your food.", you recommended, earning a scoff and an eye-roll. "You don't get to call me that. And why should I listen to you?", she snapped sassily in her valley girl voice. "Arianna, you haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. I'm worried about you.", you told her. "Ha! Yeah, right! You just pretend so you can snatch Claude from me once I begin to trust you! He wants a young, pretty thing like **_me_** , not an old woman like _**you**_. Face it, (Y/N), you can never have him!", she growled, before going back to her phone. You felt your body tense as she mentioned Claude, the feeling of regret pooling into your stomach as you recalled the memory that had been plaguing your mind ever since. You sighed, before getting out of your seat and leaving the room.

You had to find Claude, and do something to ease your troubled mind.

\--------

You found the butler in the kitchen, which was a bit further away from the dining room then needed, wiping the countertops. You breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm your nerves. You were going to regret this but...it had to be done. The guilt was eating away at your sanity, remembering the look on his face and how the usually monotone man had flinched at your raised voice. Swallowing your fear and your pride, you took a deep breath and entered.

"Hello, Claude."

Claude stiffened at the sound of your voice, turning to face you, washcloth long forgotten on the counter as his hand let go of it. "Good morning, Mrs. Anderson.", he replied almost robotically, slightly bowing to you at the waist with his arms to his side. You winced at the cold tone in his usually warm-to you-voice and formal addressing of you as he straightened himself, his usually gleaming golden eyes staring at you, now cold and emotionless. You gulped, wanting nothing more but to leave his piercing gaze, but you had already gotten this far.

Mentally giving yourself an encouraging speech, you walked towards him, refusing to look him in the eyes. You noticed he took a step back once you were close enough, and you managed to catch a glimpse of confusion and suspicion in his eyes as he scanned you over, waiting to see if you were going to hit him again. You reached out and placed a hand on his chest, causing him to jolt as his spine tingled. "Mistress?", he questioned, eyes widening slightly as your hands went for his belt.

"I want to show you how sorry I am."

With that, you slammed your lips against his, your left hand going up to cup the cheek you had injured that day while the other went into his boxers, stroking his semi-hard member. His hips bucked into your hand as he groaned, cupping your face in his hands as he kissed back just as hard. He whined when you pulled away, but watched as you got onto your knees, pulling his now fully hardened cock out of the confines of its home. You gaped at his size, he was much thicker and longer than your husband. Jonathan was just below average, but Claude had to be at least 8 inches! 

"My lad- ** _Y_**!"

Claude lightly gasped as your warm and pleasantly wet mouth surrounded half of his shaft, your hands working with whatever you couldn't fit in your mouth. He leaned against the counter, panting heavily and moaning lowly as his hands grasped the counter's surface. Had you not been preoccupied, you would have seen his eyes flash fuchsia and seen/heard the counter crack beneath his powerful grip. You felt one of Claude's hands press against the back of your head as you sucked him off, his fingers getting entangled in your (H/C) hair.

" _Don't stop~_.", Claude purred, lightly pulling on your hair. He bit his lip, nearly drawing blood as he closed his glowing eyes, groaning at the blissful feeling of his dick in your mouth. One of your hands gripped his clothed hip while the other continued to pump his shaft in tune with your head. The butler held the hand on his hip with his unoccupied one, and made your head move faster with the hand on the back of your head. Claude's groans and moans became growls and snarls as he felt his member pulsate, a sign he was nearing his end.

You felt Claude pull you away from his manhood, which caused you to look up at him, saliva from your mouth creating a thin bridge to his member. Claude was panting, his golden eyes staring down at you with unclear emotions swirling in his eyes. The butler made you stand up, before zipping his trousers and re-buckling his belt. One of his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer as his other hand held the nape of your neck as he pressed his lips to yours heatedly, licking your bottom lip for permission to enter, which you granted.

Eagerly, he let his tongue slip inside your mouth, claiming your already-owned cavern as his, exploring new territory. You moaned as he pressed his erection against your pelvis, causing him to groan as the vibrations went through his body. Reluctantly pulling away, Claude wrapped a gloved hand around your wrist, pulling you with him as he left the kitchen. After a few minutes, he led you into a room, before tossing you on the bed. You shrieked at the sudden action before blushing immensely as he appeared on top of you, not even bouncing once.

With an animalistic growl, the butler latched himself onto your neck, biting and sucking harshly. You shakily moaned as his gloved hands traveled up and down your body, softly stroking your sides. You allowed your hands to go for his belt once more, hastily unbuckling it. However, Claude took your hands and pinned them by the wrists above your head with one of his large hands. " ** _Uh-uh-uh~_**. _I didn't say you could do that, naughty girl~_.", Claude purred into your ear, slowly licking the shell of it, which made you shudder.

" **In my domain, I have control over you~**."

 _His domain?_ You looked around the room, seeing abstract color on the wall and silver and gold designs resembling spider webs. **This** was Claude's bedroom. You've been in here once, when you first came here and Jonathan gave you a tour. Claude brought you out of your daze by biting your sweet spot, causing you to let out a loud moan. He continued to play with that sensitive bundle of nerves, licking, biting, and sucking it. You felt his unoccupied hand slip under your skirt and, before you could register what was happening, he pulled your underwear to the side and slid two of his gloved fingers in your dripping wet cunt.

You moaned in pain and in pleasure, the pinching of the gloves making your insides uncomfortable, but it faded to bliss as your womanhood adjusted and his fingers curved upwards, hitting your g-spot instantaneously on the first try, something Jonathan could never do. You groaned loudly in ecstasy, enjoying the thrusts and curves of his fingers. This man _knew_ what he was doing, and he was _ **so fucking good at it**_! " _C-Claude_... _d_... ** _ngh~_**... _d-don't stop_!", you begged him, thrusting your hips to the rhythm of his fingers. But, with a sly smirk, he pulled his fingers out, making you whine.

He stuck his fingers in his mouth, cleaning the fluids from his now wet gloves. "Delicious~.", he chuckled, smirking at your flushed face. You huffed in annoyance, but as long as he held your hands down, you couldn't do much about it. Claude leaned down and captured your lips in another heated kiss, slipping his tongue back into your mouth once you let him. You noticed something about his tongue, it felt...longer than a normal tongue should. As if he read your thoughts, he pulled away with a smirk, making you look up at him in confusion. Right before his tongue shot out and licked the bridge of his nose, dangerously close to his glasses.

Your eyes widened.

_Oh, god._

_**He wasn't human, was he?** _

"No. I'm not.", Claude suddenly said. He leaned close to your ear with a smirk. " _ **I'm a demon** **~**_.", he darkly purred, once again licking the shell of your ear. You felt your heart stop. But...you didn't feel scared. Just...excited? What was happening with you? During your inner turmoil, Claude had let go of your hands and traveled down south. You snapped out of it when you felt Claude's breath on your pussy and felt him move his arms underneath your legs before digging his gloved fingertips into your outer thighs. Just as you were going to ask him what he was doing, he darted forward and began to 'eat'.

Almost immediately, you let out a loud wanton moan, your hands shooting downwards to tightly grip his hair, which caused him to grunt, the vibrations almost making you cum. You would have closed your legs around his head, but his hands were keeping that from happening. The top of his glasses pressed into your inner thighs as Claude eagerly ate you out. You almost screamed out a moan when his tongue slipped into your walls, stimulating your g-spot. That's when you couldn't take it anymore.

With a loud groan of pleasure, you came into Claude's awaiting mouth. The demon's tongue slipped back out as he moved his head back a little. Staring at you with heated golden eyes, he swallowed your essence before using his tongue to collect whatever was left on his face before swallowing that as well. He let go of your thighs and removed his arms from under your legs, once again crawling on top of you. You watched with hooded (E/C) eyes as his own eyes ignited fuchsia as you breathed heavily, still coming down from the high you had just experienced.

Without saying anything, his hand went down past his opened belt to his zipper, letting his cock spring loose.

Right before he rammed it into you.

You tried to scream out in pain, but his hand slammed over your mouth. "I'm sorry, (Y/N). _**But I can't control myself anymore.**_ ", he grunted, starting to thrust into your womanhood. Tears slid down your face at the feeling of your walls stretching to accommodate his much larger size, as they were used to Jonathan's smaller size. Claude licked your tears away softly, as if trying to comfort you and distract you from the pain he was causing you. He once again leaned down to your ear. "It'll feel much better soon, I promise.", he whispered comfortingly, before burying his face into the left side of your neck, where he had bitten you at the start of all this.

His soft moaning and snarls reached your ears as the pain started to fade away and you rocked your hips against his to test it out, causing Claude to moan out as he removed his hand from your mouth, gripping the blankets instead. You wrapped your arms around Claude's back, placing your hands on his shoulders. You began to moan along with the demon butler, who in turn started to kiss you again, the moans causing vibrations to travel throughout your bodies.

You tasted your essence on Claude's lips, and tasted even more when his tongue slipped into your mouth once more, both of you continuing to moan with reckless abandon. The butler's thrusts started to become much harder and much more quicker, telling you he was growing even more eager. As the sounds of your mixed moans filled the air around you, you suddenly felt very upset. How long was he really waiting until you came into his bed? You were saddened with yourself, it was because of you that he had been sexually frustrated. You thought more about these disturbing thoughts, they were unlike you.

What was he doing to you?

" _M-My lady... **ugh~**...you're so... **ngh~**...t-tight_!"

As soon as the tip of Claude's member hit the opening of your womb, all of the thoughts dissipated. Moaning loudly, you dug your nails into his tail coat as you felt your end nearing. By the feel of Claude's dick twitching, he was close too. "I want you to come inside me!", you groaned out, panting as drool slid from your mouth due to the intense pleasure, not caring about the consequences. Claude smirked, chuckling to himself darkly. He would have done so anyway.

" _ **Yes, Your Highness.**_ "

With that, he began to thrust even harder at an inhuman pace, which caused you to come all over his cock, calling out his name as if he was your salvation. "(Y/N)!", he growled out, before digging his sharpened teeth into your neck where he had bitten you as he came as well. You felt as if something was being injected into your neck and a fire coursed through your veins, causing you to cry out and clutch Claude's tail coat tightly. His left hand stroked the side of your face, comforting you for the pain.

Soon the pain went away and Claude unlatched from your neck, licking his lips as he stared at your neck in satisfaction. "W-What did you do?", you panted, watching the man you just had sex with as he removed himself from you, standing at the edge of his bed looking as if your little rendezvous had never happened. He smirked at you, his eyes once again igniting fuchsia as he grabbed you and held you in front of him in front of a body length mirror.

One of his arms was around your waist while the other was under your chin, revealing the left side of your neck. You stared with horrified eyes while Claude was smirking, his eyes still glowing. On your neck was a golden star within a circle, and you noticed Claude lifted his left hand(the one around your waist) to his mouth before tugging the glove off with his teeth. You watched in horror as you spotted his jet black nails and the same symbol on his pale hand.

" _ **I've claimed you as my mate, my Queen~.**_ "


End file.
